full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose 'Moxy' Moxen
- Human = - Casual = }} - Friendly Fox Gang= - Lycan = }}}} }}Rose Moxen is the second youngest sibling of the four Werefox Siblings. A thief and self-proclaimed skill of her team of robin hood werefoxes called The Friendly Fox Gang. Characteristics *'Name': Rose Moxen *'Aliases': Moxy, Foxy Lady, the Scarlet Avenger, Ultimate Queen of Vanity *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (yellow in wereform) *'Likes': expensive tastes, gold and jewels, cute puppy foxes, Peter (much to the other girls' annoyance), the spotlight *'Dislikes': Being ignored, guys who don't take a hint, not getting what she wants *'Family': Parents (deceased), Wendy Moxen (older sister), Sheila Moxen (younger-older sister), Tabby Moxen (baby sister) Background Rose was born into the lineage of the Fox Clan, the third sister of four (Wendy, Sheila, and Tabby) under the tutelage of their father. Between her father and the original Friendly Fox Gang pulling off jobs, Rose would spend time with her father's friend, James McTodd (being bounced on his knee). At the age of 3, Rose and her sisters were taken by her father to a place in Italy (on the Ligurian Coast) to a Museum, where they met up with McTodd, who took the map to the Fox Vault and hid it in the museum. Rose's parents bought a farm where the four sisters grew up learning about their family's history as master thieves and was to follow in the family's footsteps; inheriting their legendary legacy, at becoming master thieves, at the age of 8, like her first two elder sisters, Wanda and Sheila. On the night Rose and Tabby were to inherit the book, a mysterious serial murderer known as the Collector infiltrated the Moxem Farm. Try as he might, the girls’ father failed to defend himself, his wife, and their four daughters from the brute, ending with Rose's parents being murdered. The Collector ransacked the house in search of the girls, as Rose helplessly watching while hiding inside the closet along with her sisters. They managed to escape in time for the police to arrive, making the Collector disappear with the bodies of both their parents. Ending up without parents, the four girls were sent to an orphanage. Rose, along with her sisters, was determined to grow up as an accomplished thief and live up to her family’s namesake. It is by fate that she and the Talbot Pack meet, and a determination for her to steal Peter's heart, as she steals his first kiss. Personality Rose is in some cases or best way to describe herself as... an attention whore. Or more likely someone who loves the spotlight on herself. And in such ways, she does anything to get her attention, so long as she doesn't have to strip herself in the nude to do so. She's pretty vain in her line of work, but quite the attention-seeker. She's very proud of her work and will do anything to show off. Although considered as a personality disorder, she actually uses it as a good way to distract the authorities away from her sisters. Though she still loves the spotlight. She's unyielding to a fault, and doesn't give up so easily. In fact, she's determined to have Peter join her gang of female thieves, mostly because he's the only guy who ever came close to catching her, and confesses he was her first kiss (even though she stole it from him). She wouldn't stop to getting what she wanted, even going as far as kidnapping Peter in his sleep, or threatening him at gun point to force him in. She's also considered a little selfish. Mostly because she always gets what she wants, and that she's a thief. She doesn't think of others until it's too late to realize what's she's doing is wrong, or that there are limits to what she can and can't do. But in the end, she has a good heart, as she cares deeply for her family and friends. Skills/Abilities Skills *'Master of Disguise' *'Athletic Talent and Skills' *'Vehicles': Rose is a talented stunt driver, stunt motorcyclist and flight pilot. Her favorite vehicles are motorcycles. *'Escape Artist:' Rose is a formidable escape artist, capable of cracking any safe or freeing herself from shackles in moments. She can even use her restraints to entrap her would-be captor before making her escape. Seemingly prepared for all contingencies, she can make her escape even when surrounded. Equipment *'Vanity Arsenal' Relationships Rose's Relationships Gallery Rose Moxen, the Skillful Foxy Thief.JPG Rose Moxen, Civilian and Thief Attire.JPG|Human form Rose Moxen (Moxy), Kitsune and Thief Attire.JPG|Kitsune Form Voice Actor Colleen Clinkenbeard Trivia * Rose's theme song is Girlfriend performed by Avril Lavigne. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Werefoxes Category:The Friendly Fox Gang Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Peter's Wives Category:Lunar Steel Users